Just a kiss
by SulietGirl
Summary: One-shot. Después de una conversación un tanto inquietante, una jóven Brittany le hace una proposición bastante insólita a Santana. ¿Cuál será su respuesta? Brittana.


**Nota de autor:** _Primer intento de escribir en este fandom, así que aun no sé demasiado bien cual es el resultado... Anyway, espero que os guste!_

_Para los que leen mis historias de **Lost**, he tenido un GRAN problema de inspiración. Simplemente parece haberse esfumado por completo, razón por la que no he vuelto a actualizar desde hace varios meses. Sin embargo, mi intención es la de terminar mis historias, así que no lo deis por perdido... ¡Y gracias por vuestra paciencia!_

* * *

><p><strong>Just a kiss<strong>

* * *

><p>Las dos niñas estaban sentadas la una frente a la otra, mirándose fijamente sin decir nada, pero al mismo tiempo diciéndoselo todo. Las cejas oscuras de Santana se fruncían cada vez con más fuerza, dándole a su rostro una mueca de concentración absoluta, como si estuviese maquinando algún tipo de plan maestro. Los ojos azules de Brittany, por el contrario, sólo se limitaban a observar a su amiga con curiosidad e impaciencia, mientras que golpeaba la moqueta del suelo con las puntas de los dedos.<p>

— ¿Y bien?—inquirió finalmente la rubia.

Santana relajó la expresión de su rostro, tomando de nuevo un aspecto más angelical e infantil, más apropiado para una niña de su edad. La morena se mordió el labio inferior con cierta duda, sin saber aún muy bien que decir o hacer. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de su cuerpo mientras que recordaba los acontecimientos que les habían llevado a esa situación tan extraña.

Brittany y Santana estaban completamente extasiadas por la idea de acudir a su primer baile en el instituto, donde por primera vez estarían en contacto directo con los alumnos de cursos superiores, y lo más importante, sin la vigilancia de sus padres. Una ocasión que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a perderse por nada del mundo. Llevaban semanas hablando de vestidos, zapatos, maquillaje, y sobre todo: chicos. Ya que si bien era cierto que estando en primaria ya habían tenido sus primeros "novios", esta iba ser su primera cita "seria".

Santana había decidido aceptar la proposición de Noah Puckerman, uno de los miembros del equipo de fútbol, mientras que Brittany había hecho lo propio con Mike Chang, otro de los muchachos del equipo. No es que ninguna de las dos estuviese realmente enamorada ni nada parecido, pero ambos chicos eran simpáticos, guapos y populares, y ellas acababan de ingresar en las Cheerios tras superar unas duras pruebas de selección... así que, ¿por qué no aceptar? Todo iba a ser simplemente perfecto.

Sin embargo, cuando apenas quedaban un par de días para el gran baile, una conversación entre Brittany y una de las animadoras de mayor edad dejó su plan perfecto al borde del abismo. Tal vez no de manera literal, pero para ellas así lo era.

— ¿Osea que la respuesta es "no"?—inquirió la animadora, mirando a la rubia con una mueca divertida dibujada en su rostro—¿Nunca has besado a un chico en serio antes?

—No—respondió simplemente Brittany, sin entender por qué ese detalle era tan importante. Por supuesto que había besado a chicos antes, pero nunca más allá de un roce de labios. Tampoco es que hubiese tenido demasiadas oportunidades a sus trece años de edad.

—No puedes no haber besado a un chico—replicó la mayor, mirando a la rubia con gesto serio, como si el asunto fuese un problema gravísimo—Somos animadoras, tenemos una reputación que mantener, y eso incluye que no puedes llenarle la cara de babas a Mike Chang durante el baile. Restaría popularidad al equipo—explicó. Después de unos segundos volvió a recuperar la sonrisilla burlona—¿Entiendes, tontita?—se mofó, aprovechándose de la diferencia de edad para poder reírse de la inocencia de Brittany.

La rubia asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, aunque en el fondo no había comprendido ni una sola palabra de lo que la otra chica le había explicado. ¿Por qué su cita con Mike era tan importante para el resto del equipo? No tenía sentido ninguno, o por lo menos ella no era capaz de encontrárselo.

—Y... ¿qué puedo hacer?—preguntó finalmente Brittany.

—Practica—respondió la adolescente, utilizando un tono de voz completamente burlón.

—¿Con quién?

—Oh Dios... ¿voy a tener que explicártelo todo?—dijo con tono exasperado, comenzando a perder la paciencia. A continuación le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros a Brittany, como si fuese a confiarle un gran secreto—Eres amiga de la chica morena, ¿no? La tal Santana López—la rubia asintió con la cabeza, escuchando con atención—Dile que te enseñe. Es lo que las amigas hacen en estos casos.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Brittany con sorpresa, ya que ella y Santana habían sido mejores amigas durante años y nunca habían hecho algo así.

—Por supuesto—la animadora retiró su brazo de los hombros de la rubia, y tras recoger sus cosas, salió del vestuario, no sin antes dedicarle unas últimas palabras a la otra chica, que parecía haberse quedado pensativa tras la breve conversación—Ante todo, no la cagues, Pierce.

Esa misma tarde, Brittany le había contado lo sucedido a Santana, cuando la latina había acudido a casa de la rubia para ayudarla con los deberes de matemáticas. Y pasados diez minutos, ambas seguían sentadas en el suelo la una frente a la otra, en silencio, con los libros abiertos entre ambas y varios lapiceros, bolígrafos y calculadoras desparramados por ahí.

La latina seguía observando a su amiga, poniéndose más y más nerviosa por momentos. Era una proposición rara, extraña, algo que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. Pero si las chicas de mayor edad lo hacían, tenía que ser algo normal, ¿no? Sin embargo, el hecho de que fuese Brittany la que le estuviese pidiendo tal favor hacía que un revoloteo constante se formara en su estómago. Raro.

—¿Santana?—habló de nuevo la rubia, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sí?—susurró la nombrada, con gesto despistado, pero centrándose rápidamente de nuevo en la situación—Oh... yo... supongo que no hay problema... quiero decir, ¿estás segura, Britt?

—Completamente—respondió, dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de su amiga. Inmediatamente hizo a un lado los libros y los cuadernos que había entre ellas, sentándose más cerca para quedar a tan sólo unos centímetros de Santana, que apenas había parpadeado.

La experiencia de la latina tampoco era demasiado extensa, ya que apenas había quedado con Puck dos o tres veces después de clases, besándose durante poco más de cinco minutos en cada ocasión. Y es que Santana no había terminado de encontrarle el gusto a hacer eso. No sabía si era por la lengua, por el aroma a humo del chico, o si tal vez eran por esas manos resbaladizas que trataban de agarrar su trasero a la primera de cambio. Fuera lo que fuese, no entendía como a la gente podía gustarle tanto hacer algo así. Tal vez necesitaba acostumbrarse. Tal vez le hacía falta practicar a ella también. Tal vez.

—¿Estás lista?—habló finalmente la latina mientras que se incorporaba para ponerse de rodillas, acercándose hasta que la punta de su nariz prácticamente podía rozar la de Brittany. La rubia asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, conteniendo la respiración—Bien...

Santana bajó su rostro hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Brittany, dándole un beso casto. Y luego otro. Y otro. Solo labio contra labio. Y con cada beso, una sensación extraña de euforia se formaba en el estómago de ambas chicas, amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento. Simplemente raro. Raro, pero bueno.

Poco a poco ambas comenzaron a relajarse, haciendo que los movimientos dejasen de ser tan mecánicos para pasar a ser completamente naturales, como si llevaran haciéndolo durante siglos. La mano de Santana se posó sobre la mejilla de Brittany, y entonces, la punta de la lengua de la latina rozó delicadamente el labio inferior de la rubia. Por instinto abrió la boca, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la sensación de sentir la lengua de la morena jugueteando tímidamente con la suya.

A medida que iban pasando los minutos, Brittany comenzaba a soltarse más, a disfrutar del beso, hasta que finalmente se encontró así misma besando apasionadamente a Santana, luchando contra su lengua mientras que sus labios chocaban furiosamente en medio de una deliciosa batalla. La latina dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de manera completamente involuntaria, que solo sirvió para que la rubia la besase aún con más ganas.

Ninguna de los dos entendía que estaba pasando, solo sabían que besar los labios de la otra se sentía completamente correcto. Absolutamente bien. Incomparable. Porque esto no tenía nada que ver con lo que Santana había sentido al besar a Puck o a cualquier otro chico. Era una sensación completamente distinta. Especial. Increíble.

Cuando al fin comenzaron a quedarse sin aire, ambas chicas se separaron bruscamente, sólo para mirarse durante unos interminables segundos antes de volver a besarse. Esta vez los brazos de Brittany alrededor del cuello de Santana, mientras que la morena se aferraba a la cintura de la rubia como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

Finalmente ambas se separaron, tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones agitadas, pero sin mantener demasiada distancia entre ellas.

—Guao...—murmuró Brittany.

—Sí...—balbuceó Santana, sin creerse aún todas las sensaciones que acababan de despertar en su cuerpo.

—¿Es siempre así?

—No. Es la primera vez que me pasa...—explicó, sin apartar sus ojos oscuros ni un sólo segundo de la mirada cristalina de Brittany.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, respirando agitadamente aún, tratando de poner sus cerebros en orden. Estaban seguras que cuando las otras animadoras hablaban de practicar no se referían a lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellas. No podía ser lo mismo. No, porque el beso que acababan de compartir había sido simplemente mágico. Aún era demasiado pronto para poder descifrar con certeza lo que había significado, pero si de algo estaban seguras, era de que había sido especial.

—Tal vez deberíamos practicar más—sugirió la rubia. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de ambas chicas, mientras que sus ojos se iluminaban de nuevo.

—Completamente de acuerdo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>


End file.
